A dual-field display device can display different images at different angles of an identical screen, and present them to viewers at different angles of the display device, respectively. Currently, a parallax baffle method is the most common technology to achieve dual-field display, and as shown in FIG. 1, the display device comprises a display panel 10, and a slit grating 20 located above the display panel 10. The slit grating 20 is an optical element with transparent stripes and light-shielding stripes periodically arranged at a regular interval.
A principle of the dual-field display is that the viewer at a left visual area 301 of the display device can only see parts of pixels at the display panel 10 (the pixels shown by hatched portions in FIG. 1) through the slit gating 20, the viewer at a right visual area 302 of the display device can only see the other parts of the pixels at the display panel 10 (the pixels shown by no-hatched portions in FIG. 1), and signals of different images are input into the pixels which can be seen by the viewer at the left visual area 301 and the pixels which can be seen by the viewer at the right visual area 302, respectively. As a result, it is able to achieve the dual-field display effect.
For the dual-field display device, the viewer at the left visual area 301 can only see the images displayed at the left visual area 301, the viewer at the right visual area 302 can only see the images displayed at the right visual area 302, and a size of the image seen by the respective viewer is identical to a size of the display panel 10. However, when the display panel 10 is small, the size of the displayed image is small too. As a result, the comfort level and experience of a user is reduced when viewing the displayed image.